Mixed Love
by refreshedlove
Summary: Caroline and Klaus after 3x15 and more chapters to come :  couldn't think of title.
1. Chapter 1

**Happens after Caroline leaves Bonnie's house in 3x15.**

* * *

><p>After Caroline had left Bonnie's house, she made her way towards The Grill, slowling her paces. She <em>knew<em>Klaus would be there, and she wanted to talk to him. It was how he had looked after she betrayed him that felt as if she was punched in the gut. She didn't know why she was even going to him, if she was being honest. But before she could change her mind, she walked in and saw him sitting at the front, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Here for a death wish, _love_?" Klaus sneered as Caroline stood behind him. Caroline didn't say a word as Klaus turned around, waiting for her to talk. "Well?" Caroline opened her mouth, then shut it. It wasn't in her to be silent. "An apology would be nice," Klaus volunteered for her, a smirk on his face.

Caroline bit her snicker back. "I didn't come here to apologize for trying to kill you, and I won't because I'm not sorry." Klaus's smirk disappeared, and he flashed infront of her. Caroline held her breath as they were only a few centimeters apart. "But I did come to ask you something."

Klaus let out an empty laugh, taking a seat back down, pouring himself a cup of scotch. "I don't have to-"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Caroline spat out. "I basically used you. You could've ripped my heart out."

Klaus took a sip and took his time. "What fun would that be? Now I can just watch you suffer," Klaus smirked.

Caroline smiled that annoying smile of hers. "I don't believe you."

Klaus rose his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that, love?"

"I don't believe you will hurt me. Well, not huge damage if I should say," Caroline said, sitting down beside him.

Klaus leaned against the table and let out a laugh. "Try me."

"You won't, at least not here with all these people here," Caroline smiled at him. She turned to the bartender and asked for a cup of ice water.

"Ah yes, compelling all these in here would take ages, wouldn't it?"

"Mmhmm," Caroline agreed, taking a sip of the water. Klaus just stared at the blondie taking small sips of the water. She was amusing. She came in here, looking all nervous and confused but now here she sat, just taking normally. "You know, I find it creepy at how you keep on staring at me," Caroline said, turning to face him.

"What can I say? You're beautiful," Klaus reminded her. He didn't know why he was even being nice to her. Well, as nice as he can be right now, anyways. Caroline just snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kol?" Caroline asked.

Klaus's slight smile fell and he just shrugged, finishing his cup, refilling another. "Ran away. As did my mother and Finn. And Elijah."

Caroline licked her lips, watching Klaus's face. The sorrow of knowing his mother was trying to kill him. Then the look of his face earlier tonight flashed through her mind. Caroline shook her head and hopped off the chair. Why was she even here? Caroline made her way out of the bar, when she got knocked back by Klaus, his stiff arms holding her steady. "Where are you going?"

Caroline looked at him, and shook his hand off her. "You know, people are going to wonder why you can get from the front to over here so quickly," Caroline growled at him.

Klaus smirked and Caroline glared at him. "That isn't one of my worries, love."

Caroline opened the door, walking out with Klaus behind her. "I'm going home."

"Ah great! Let's get going," Klaus grinned, as they made their way across the street.

"Mm, so you can kill me along the way, am I right?" Caroline grummbled.

Klaus stared at Caroline, his grin growing bigger. Earlier, she was lightweight at thinking he would kill her but now, she was mourning of it. As they walked in silence, nearing a park, a low voice sounded. Caroline snapped her head around, her eyes searching for the noise. She slowly turned her head back, thinking it was nothing. The two walked 4 steps until the noise became more clear. Klaus continued to walk as Caroline stopped in her tracks this time, turning around. "Who are you?" she called out.

Klaus turned around. "Caroline, it's probably just a wild racoon."

Suddenly, 2 wooden arrows flew towards them, hitting the right side of Caroline's knee. She screamed, falling down on her hands. Just 2 seconds after she fell, what seemed like dozens of bullets flying at Caroline's shoulders and arm. Klaus zoomeed towards the mystery attacker, looking around quickly. No one or nothing was there. Only leaves. Klaus ran back towards Caroline, where she was lieing on the cement, grunting. Klaus stared at the young vampire, quickly scooping her up. Once they were at Caroline's house in a matter of seconds with Klaus's vampire speed, he set her on her bed, reaching to take the arrows out. Klaus grebbed the arrows and pulled them out, Caroline screaming. Klaus's hand tingled. He smelt it and made a disgusted expression. Vervain.

He slowly reached for her shoulders, pulling a bullet out. Caroline moved and slowly, the hole began to return to skin. Klaus pulled out 9 bullets, Caroline shaking or screaming lightly each time. Klaus brushed her wet hair away from her face, pulling out two more. As Klaus made his way to reach the last bullet, Caroline stopped him. "Don't." Klaus looked gave her a comfused expression. What was she doing? "I deserve to die. Why are you even saving me? I tried to kill you!" she spat.

"Shh," Klaus murmured. He didn't know why but it was hard looking at the strong yet sad girl. He made his way to take the bullet out once again but she stopped him. "Caroline," Klaus muttered, a bit ticked. "If I don't take it out, it will slowly fall down towards your heart."

Caroline shrugged, wincing as the movement made the bullet go down more. "Fair's fair."

Klaus tried to not get annoyed by the girl's stubborness. "It's not fair. It wasn't even me that shot you. If you want it to be fair then it should be me."

"Then go on," Caroline said.

"You're strong headed, aren't you," Klaus stated. He moved Caroline so she was leaning on him as he was leaning on the bed post. "You're not dieing, not now anyways." Klaus dug his finger in her neck as she shut her eyes. He put the bullet on the table next to him and smiled. His voice was soft as he whispered to her, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke the next morning, looking at her healed wounds. She felt so weak. It was just a few bullets and 2 arrows that hit her. She was embarassed then confused at herself. She wondered why she felt so embarassed to be seen weak by Klaus. Klaus. Why did he even care about making sure she lived? Klaus was able to leave her alone yesterday for the bullets to go down towards her heart. Why did he save her once again? She mummbled under her breath and stood up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really would like to see if you guys like this or not :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing the first chap! I appreciate it VERY much! :D Here is chapter two! :)**

* * *

><p>Caroline tied her dripping hair up in a messy bun, slipping on her washed navy jeans and a tank top, grabbing her black jacket as she left her room.<p>

"Goodmorning sweetheart," her mom smiled at her.

Caroline leaned across the table and smiled. "You too. Hey, I'm going to stay over at Elena's today." Liz nodded and sipped her coffee, staying quite. "Mom?" Caroline asked, walking over to her. "Are you alright?" Liz didn't reply. Caroline said once again, "mom?"

"What was Klaus doing here yesterday night?" her mom blurted.

Caroline forced herself to laugh. "What?" She reached for her coffee-filled mug.

"I went to your room last night and found a piece of note." Liz looked at Caroline. "And a bullet on your table. Did Klaus hurt you?" Liz raised her voice.

"No he didn't," Caroline quickly added, seeing Liz's face. Liz turned to her, expecting her to finish. "He saved me. I got shot by some freaky person, probably the same person who killed dad-" she stopped, and turned around, walking away from her mom. _Why did I mention that?_Caroline thought. If it was the person who killed Alaric, her dad and the medical dude, she would've been too. Almost. Without Klaus, yes. Caroline shook out of her thoughts and closed her eyes. The blonde had acted as if she was fine with her dad dieing but she wasn't. She missed him.

"It can't be, Caroline-" Liz spoke.

"I have to go," Caroline muttered, grabbing her bag off the chair. She marched a few paces then turned around. "And that note.. can I have it?" Liz sighed and reached behind her pocket, handing it over to Caroline. Caroline bit her lip and grabbed the note. "Love you," she said, before darting out her house.

* * *

><p>"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Stefan wondered, walking towards her. Caroline had been at the boarding house since she left. She looked at Stefan and stared in his eyes. Could she even trust him? <em>Caroline did once<em>, one side said to her. _Yeah, but he almost drove Elena off a bridge!_her other side argued. "Caroline?" Stefan asked as he plopped down on the chair infront of Caroline.

Caroline exhaled, and began explaining things to him. "Last night I was walking home with Klaus and," she looked over at Stefan expecting a yell or something, but he didn't say a word. Continuing, the girl nodded, "we talked until we heard this noise. I didn't see anything, but after I heard it again, I turned around and here comes this arrow, shooting me in the knee and-"

"Are you okay?" he quickly asked.

Caroline looked at him, startled. Caroline didn't think he'd care, but she nodded, "of course." Stefan muttered the words back to her, relaxing a bit. "So then I fell to the ground and then," Caroline paused, taking in a breath. "12 wooden bullets with vervain came shooting at me in the neck. Klaus ran to see who it was but he came back saying it was no one so he-" she stopped once again. She didn't want to tell him everything.

"He what?" he quickly asked.

Caroline bit her tounge. "He brought me home and fixed me, and my mom gave me a note earlier." Caroline slipped Klaus's paper from earlier and handed it to Stefan. Stefan's eyes quickly ran over the writing.

The older vampire read the paper, "Sorry dear Caroline for the injuries. It wasn't supposed to hurt you. What?" He looked at her. "What does this mean?"

Caroline shrugged. "The bullets had vervain, so whoever wrote that is lieing."

"Klaus wrote this," Stefan growled.

Caroline shook her head, taking the paper away. "He was with me, so it can't be."

"He could've compelled for revenge," Stefan persisted.

"Then he wouldn't have saved me!" the young vampire yelled. Stefan stared at her with deep eyes and Caroline sighed. "I mean, he didn't hurt me."

"How are you so sure?" Stefan asked.

Greeat, Caroline snapped to herself. He would think she was crazy for defending the hybrid, or at least watch her and make notes. "I just know he didn't," Caroline said after a moment. They sat there in silence. Caroline jumped up. "I'm not worried about who," she said. "I just want to know why. Why kill medical dude, my dad and.." she didn't finish. She didn't have to.

Stefan sighed. "I wish I can answer you but.." Caroline nodded and walked towards the door. "Going somewhere?" he called out.

"Yeah, I have a certain person I need to yell at," Caroline yelled, walking out the door.

Once the blonde walked inside the unlocked mansion, she walked around. She hadn't been anywhere in this house besides the ballroom. She walked around and smiled at the nice house hold items. She walked inside a door and snickered. She walked towards Klaus's bed where a phone laid and sat down, unlocking it. Scrolling down his texts, she stopped. She clicked on Tyler's name and read the first word, jumping when the famous hybrid spoke.

"Going through someone's messages is never nice," Klaus winked at her.

"Yeah, and you kill people for fun," snapped Caroline. She looked back down at the phone and looked up. "Y'know, it's getting old with you flashing infront of me."

Klaus grinned and took back his phone. "Caroline love, you need to be careful of what you say to me." He tucked his phone in his pockets and walked towards his closet. "Don't want to see your heart snatched away from your body do you?"

"Klaus, love," Caroline smiled. Klaus turned to her for a while before turning to look at his clothes once more, laughing at her mock. "You should stop trying to make yourself think you'd tear my heart out when you won't." She smiled as Klaus glared at her. He was infront of her, his hand positioned.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a Tumblr just yesterday for this! You can visit if you'd like :D<strong>  
>.com<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you guys read this, please know that I feel bad about this chapter because it's not as good. But, the following parts will be more exciting, I hope! I'm pumped to write them :D This chapter basically is a filler for the next chapter :) But please enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>Staring at the contended girl, Klaus motioned his hands into her stomach, but he wasn't able to. Caroline shrugged happily, walking around him. "Not so scary now, are you?"<p>

"Careful, darling," Klaus warned. He was annoyed at her. Why did he let himself get laughed at by her?

Caroline gazed every place of his room, until she noticed a white piece of paper. She walked towards it, picking it up. Klaus's drawing book. She arched her eyes, as she saw a few sketches with her. It hadn't shown her features, though she was _sure_it was her. She looked at him and surprisngly, she thought before babbling something. As her mouth was just seconds to opening, a buzz went on. She jumped, taking the phone out of her pockets. Her eyes widened, and she put down his sketch notebook, reaching his door. She clsoed her eyes as he flashed infront of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curiosity and a bit of mixture of worry going across his face. Caroline didn't know about the worry though. Out of the ones she knew, Klaus wouldn't care about the young vampire. Right?

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing." She ran foward, her shoulders bumping into his. "Excuse me," she hissed.

Klaus turned, letting the blonde go. "Caroline-" he said before she ran away.

* * *

><p>Caroline quickly walked over to the boarding house, rushing in. "What's wrong with Ric?" she asked.<p>

Elena ran over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. "I-I don't know. He was laid infront of the door just minutes ago. Caroline, he's dead!"

"What?" Caroline muttered. She walked towards the body and closed her eyes. She hated death, especially to those who Caroline could call friends. She turned to look at Elena. "He's wearing his ring, right?"

Elena nodded. "But what if he was killed by a human? He'd be really dead, Caroline!"

Caroline didn't know what to do. Seeing Ric dull and Elena crying hurt her. Besides Jeremy who isn't even in Mystic Falls, Mr. Saltzman was the only 'family' she had. Caroline knew how loosing family can damange one, but after loosing 4? Caroline hugged Elena. She whispered, "we're going to discover who did this, okay?" Caroline didn't know what else to say as Elena nodded. What is she supposed to say? It'll be okay? Because she knew it wasn't.

Time flew by and Caroline was angry. She hopped up the sofa, making her way towards the exit. "Caroline, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

Caroline stared towards the dead body. "To find out that crazy person who keeps on killing people!" She wanted to get revenge. Her herself, Ric, Bill and even the doctor guy.

"Blondie, sit down," Damon softly said. "We'll find the person next time."

Caroline was at the verge of yelling but she stopped. Damon looked torn. Alaric and him were close. She looked away, sitting down. Hearing a gasp, Caroline shot her eyes towards the sound. Alaric coughed out blood and they all ran to him.

"I-" he began, falling back down.

Caroline panicked. "What's wrong?" She looked at him. Her history teacher moved around, his eyes shut tight. Ric was shaking, shivering and moving his arms. It was scary. "Elena," the blonde muttered, as Elena left the room. Caroline followed Elena out and walked beside her, sitting down. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "Out of everyone, you don't deserve to have anybody gone of your life."

Elena turned to face Caroline, tears welled up in her eyes. "I hate the fact that I'm jsut sitting here not doing anything! There's nothing I'm useful for!"

"Don't say that!" Caroline muttered. Elena grabbed Caroline and hugged her, each tear falling down. Caroline closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her favorite maniac was there. "Do you need anything?"

Klaus walked up to them. "What's wrong?"

Caroline let Elena go and stared at him. "No, nothing at all!" she yelled. "Just Alaric is semi-dead! Amazing day, isn't it?" The blonde didn't understand the reason for her yells. Klaus didn't really take part in this.

_Caroline, _Klaus said to himself. She surprised him. She had like, multiple sides to her. She can turn out all happy then next, broken. Klaus would've smirked, but he knew how important the teacher was to these people, and knowing that Elena was loosing another family made him connect the brunette to himself. He himself knew the after-damages of loosing family. "Caroline, what do you mean?"

"He was dead once more, woke up, and then he.. died?" The blonde didn't know what to say about it.

"Maybe there's something wrong with his ring," Klaus said.

"How do you know about the ring?" Caroline asked. Why was he helping them? He shouldn't care.

Klaus shrugged, walking towards the two. "I litereally was him once, remember, sweet?"

Caroline glared at him. Caroline turned towards Elena, who had a curious face. "Ric!" She ran inside the house, checking his ring. Caroline and Klaus followed her in. "Damon, remember when he got in the car accident?" she slightly glared at Klaus. "His ring was pretty broken."

Damon nodded. "What can we do? We know _nothing_about them, besides the fact that they cure those who were killed."

Elena stared at Caroline. Bonnie. Caroline nodded. "I'll ask her."

The Salvatores finally realised the hybrid in their house. "Klaus," the two Salvatores sneered. "Why are you here?"

Klaus shrugged, gazing around. "Just here to see my doppelganger." As they slowly took a step, Klaus gave them a look. "Take a step and I will rip your heads off," he warned. Caroline stared at the hybrid. She knew it wasn't it. Klaus wasn't being honest. Well, he probably meant the last line, not that it would kill them. The room was silent, throwing stares.

"Well, I'll get going," Caroline whistled, facing the door. She walked outside and when she arrived at the next block, she sensed movement. Caroline couldn't hear a sound though she positive there was someone following her. She saw a shadow and she closed her eyes, hoping it was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am hoping you had liked this! Deep thanks for reading!<br>**( oh and sorry about last chapters tumblr thing, heh. my tumblr is 'refreshedlove' :) )  
><strong>I will upload the following chapters as quick as I finish writing them. x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! :D I hope you will like this part ;)  
>But before I start, thanks for the reviews! I love all of them! Thank you guys! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>She turned around, blackness covering her eyes. When she woke up, she felt sleepy. She rose up, realised she was in a black room, much like the dark 'prison' her dad had tried to "help" her. She panicked, looking for the little sun protector, sighing in relief as it was there. Someone walked in, and her face dropped. "Dr. Fell! Please help me! How-" she stopped. "Dr. Fell, what- why are you here?"<p>

The doctor smirked, walking around the vampire. "Your dad had made me look stupid," she spat. "But.." she shook her head, not continuing.

Caroline looked at her, taking shakey gasps in. "Why am I here?"

"You are just the hostage Caroline," Dr. Fell answered. "In the meantime," her eyes turned a new color, her fangs hanging. Caroline gasped in shock.

"You're a-" Caroline fell to the floor as the doctor ran towards her, throwing her against the wall. The blonde got up, groaning. "You-" the doctor flashed towards the girl and stabbed a vervain stick in her, making her sight turn black and falling into unconsciousness.

..

When Caroline rose, she didn't see the doctor. Caroline flashed to the door, trying to open it but she was too weak. Even when she tried her best she couldn't open it. She slid down, pulling herself against the wall. Caroline's yells and cries bounced around, making the room loud yet empty. Caroline didn't understand any of what was happening. Why did Dr. Fell capture her? What did she do? What did Dr. Fell want? And, how is she a vampire?

Caroline flashed to the other side of the room and stayed still. She heard voices. It was Dr. Fell and this other husky voice. Caroline pretended to be asleep, when she walked in. "Wake up," she hissed. Caroline didn't respond. Meredith ran towards Caroline, her hands around her neck, pushing her against a wall. "Do as I tell you!" she spat.

Caroline gasped for air. The doctor dropped her, and Caroline held her neck. She threw evil looks. Dr. Fell had hands like bulls. "Why am I here? Hostage you said before? Why?"

"You talk to much," the doctor growled.

Caroline went on, "who was that man outside? No one is going to save me. Even so, why would they?"

The doctor shot Caroline in the arm. "Don't talk!" Caroline yelled, holding her arm. It was _her_who shot her a the night before. The brunette walked around, taking her phone out. Caroline carefully looked at her. Once the vamp-napper dialed the numbers, she put the phone on speaker. It rang at least 3 times.

"Hello?" the voice answered. Caroline gasped in shock. It was Elena.

Dr. Fell smirked. "Elena," she said. "I have your vampire girlfriend here."

Elena stopped for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Caroline. She's with me," Dr. Fell answered.

"Why is she with you?" Elena quickly asked. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise? It's Dr. Fell. Anyways, I want to associate," Meredith answered, grinning.

Elena replied, "With what?"

"Who," the doctor quickly said. "I'll exchange you the barbie for Klaus."

Caroline surpressed a curious face. Why him? "I don't believe Caroline is there," Elena muttered after a few minutes. Meredith turned to Caroline, shooting her multiple times in the leg and arms. Caroline yelled, laying down.

Elena yelled, hastened. "Stop!" Elena didn't say anything. "Okay! When do I get Caroline?"

Dr. Fell grinned. "In an hour-484 Fellone street. Remember to drag Klaus." She hung on the phone and stuffed it in her jacket. Meredith made her way towards the door and Caroline got up. "Don't even think about," she growled. Once she opened the door, Caroline speed towards it and the doctor flung her back. "I told you." She cracked her neck, and Caroline turned unconscious.

* * *

><p>Elena paced around the room. "We need Klaus."<p>

"Sit down," Damon ordered.

Elena threw him a look. "Caroline could be killed!"

Damon gazed at Stefan. As ticking as the yougn vampire was, she was a friend. "We'll get Klaus," Damon muttered, turning to his brother. Stefan nodded & they walked towards the door, as Klaus entered. "Speaking of him.."

Elena jumped. "Klaus," she regarded him.

Stefan walked infront of the brunette as did his brother. Klaus just walked by and sat down. "Don't mind me," he said, referring to his doppelganger. "I heard everything."

"Klaus, please, Caroline is-" Elena began. She didn't know what to do. Her bestfriend was on the verge of seeing Earth one more time, once again.

Klaus stopped her in mid sentence. "I will go."

The room stared at him. Why would Klaus of most people help? He tried to kill Caroline. "What's in it for you?" Stefan interrupted, his glare stabbing at him.

Klaus stared at Stefan and stood up. "Nothing. What fun would I have if my doppelganger doesn't have her vampire friend?"

Damon stared at Klaus. He saw right through him. But he kept his mouth shut. It was like Elena and himself-Klaus liked her, and Caroline didn't quite like him back.

"We can't let you go alone," Elena muttered. "They'll just take you and Caroline."

Klaus stared at her, smirking. "You think too low of me. I am a _hybrid_, Elena. An orignial hybrid, in fact. They can't kill me."

"Who will care if he dies?" Stefan spat. Klaus tried to kill Elena yet she stood here, trying to keep him safe?

"I don't care about him, Stefan," Elena told him. "I just want Caroline safe."

Damon nodded. "Stefan and I will go with Klaus."

Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't need backup. He could kill anyone on the stop in a few milleseconds. They underestimated him too much.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up once again, irked. She needed to stop 'killing' her. She tried to get up, but this time she was buckled against the dark walls. She let out a sob. It reminded her so much of the time with Jules and her father. She was held hostage, when the werewolves locked her in a cage. Just now, it was for Klaus and not Tyler. Caroline cried for minutes, until the doctor came in.<p>

"You're giving me a headache!" Meredith growled.

Caroline glared at her through blurred vision. "I'll quit crying once _you let me go!_"

Dr. Fell just walked towards her, pulling at her shirt. "Don't aggravate me to shoot you."

"Yeah, like you did earlier, right?" Caroline muttered. She should've stayed silent. The doctor pushed her head back, making blood come out. Vampires healed fast, but Caroline was weak, so it took blonde needed blood. "Let me go," she croaked. "I didn't do anything." The doctor ignored her and rolled her eyes as the blonde began to cry again.

"Shush it!" the doctor yelled after a minute. She shot Caroline with a wooden dart.

"What are you doing when you have Klaus? He's going to kill you," she whispered weakly after taking the dart out.

"None of your business," the brunette replied.

Caroline leaned against the wall. "Well if you're going to kill me just like what you did to my father, you're welcome to." She would now rather die quickly instead of slowly with her bullets.

"He didn't want to live anyways," the doctor muttered.

Caroline turned away from Dr. Fell in disbelief. Her eyes slowly closed by weakness, her thoughts focused on her father. How he tried to change her. How he tried wanted to break Tyler's bond with Klaus. Klaus. _You're free_ his words ran over her mind. Too bad she was dieing. _"I'm dieing," she told Klaus._ Caroline stopped her thoughts. Why was she thinking of him? If she was to die, Klaus wasn't gonig to be her last thoughts. But his face kept on coming to her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbh, I don't know what to do with Dr. Fell. There's not much to her except that she is known as the murder. :S<strong>

**But please comment/review! HUGEE thanks! :) **  
><strong>x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**You all are SO amazing, you guys know that? 3 Thank you! :D Here is chap. 5! ;)**

* * *

><p>When it was 50 minutes after the doctor called, the boys set out. "Be safe, please," the brunette girl muttered. Damon, not wanting to know if it was meant for him or Stefan didn't turn to face her. Stefan just nodded and they set out.<p>

They arrived at Fellone Street, as the doctor walked out, holding onto Caroline's arms, dragging her. The boys caught their breath. To Damon, he felt bad for Caroline after all those things he did to her. Now, she was a person he needed to save after what she did for him. For Stefan, she was like Lexi. His bestfriend-even through his bad times, she was there for him physically or mentally. And for Klaus, well, she was the vampire who he fancied, even if he tried to his best to kill her. He couldn't. Seeing her broken was something he didn't want to see.

"What happened to her?" Stefan asked, almost in a growl.

The doctor dropped her, smirking. "She was such a workout, really. Couldn't stop talking nor crying." Klaus let out a little smile. It even sounded like Caroline. "So I shot her and cracked her neck multiple times. Sometimes even sticking a wooden stick in her."

Damon glared at the doctor. "Hand her over for a not-so violent night."

"Klaus first," she pointed.

Klaus walked over, and she shot him with a bullet, as what seemed like 20 men walked out. Klaus didn't flinch. "Is that all?" he laughed. The hybrid took the bullet out and flashed towards her, as the 20 men began running towards the Salvatores and Klaus. Stefan and Damon took out their hearts, growling as from their corner of their eyes, saw more coming. Klaus bared his fangs, rushing towards the doctor when a guy knocked him over. "Really? A powerful hyrbid knocked over by a weakling?" he muttered to himself. He swiped off the dude's head who knocked him over and ripped out heads and hearts as vampires came rushing at him.

Soon for what was like 10 minutes, it was the doctor, Klaus, Caroline who was still unconscious and the Salvatores left. The doctor backed away and held a stake. "Come any closer and I _will_kill her."

The boys stopped. "Don't harm Caroline," Stefan said. "We will end you."

Caroline stirred as she heard her name. Klaus stared at the blonde, then the doctor. "Come on now, sweetheart. Let her go and you will get to see another day."

The doctor held onto Caroline who was slowly waking up. She grasped her neck, throwing her to a tree. She ran towards it, and picked her up with her hand around her neck. Caroline gasped, fully awake and kicking. Tears were starting to fall. Meredith pinched her tightly with her nails piercing in her neck. Caroline held her hands around the doctor, trying to tear away. The brunette dug her fingers in her neck, blood now streaming down. Damon ran towards the doctor, knocking her over. "You little-" he stopped in mid sentence as he tore Meredith's heart out. The doctor turned a gray color along with her verns popping out.

Klaus and Stefan rushed towards Caroline with Damon slowly behind. Caroline was closing her eyes and Klaus held onto her. Klaus bit into his arm and gave Caroline his arm. "Drink, love," he murmured. Caroline slowly began drinking, feeling power rush into her. She then closed her eyes, falling asleep. Swiftly picking her up, Klaus began walking. Stefan stared at him and Damon held onto his shoulder.

"Let's go." Stefan started walking and Damon followed.

They reached Caroline's house in a matter of minutes and Klaus walked in her room, settling her down. He covered her with blankets, sitting on the sides. He thought of Rebekah and how he made sure she was okay too, before. He smiled and stroked her hair. Hearing her mom come towards her room, Klaus whispered, "goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up, Elena sat by her, smiling. Caroline gasped and looked around for darkness. But Caroline realised she was back at home. Memories flooded back to her, and she bit her lip. "Klaus," she muttered, turning to her right. There, she saw Elena, so she went attacking her bestfriend, hugging her. "Elena!"<p>

Elena smiled and slowly backed away from the hug. "How are you feeling?"

Caroline pursed her pink lips together. "Fine I guess." She looked around. "What happened last night?"

"Well, Stefan, Damon and Klaus went to get you. They told me they killed Dr. Fell and that's all," she finished.

Caroline stared at Elena. Meredith died. "That's.. good, right?"

"Yeah but why did she want Klaus?" Elena asked, reminding the blonde about herself, asking Dr. Fell why she wanted Klaus.

Caroline just shrugged and stood up. "Well, I'm not sleeping here all day because of one bad day."

"I'll wait outside for you." Elena stood up and walked outside as Caroline grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom with her clothes. Caroline took a shower and washed her hair. Caroline stood infrotn of the mirror after she was done and stared at her neck and stomach. She could still see just the littlest scars. She shook her head and wore on her flowing tank top and navy jeans. She walked out, putting on her high heel boots and wearing her black leather jacket. Caroline walked out, seeing Elena on the phone. "Yeah, she's fine." She looked at Caroline adding a "she's out. We'll see you soon." She hung up and smiled. "It was Matt."

Caroline flashed her a smile as they walked out. The two made their way inside The Grill, where Matt was on lunch break, sitting down. They made their way to him and sat down. Matt turned to Caroline. "You sure you're okay?"

Caroline nodded, grateful that her friends cared. "Yeah." She looked around, and noticed the oringal hybrid. "I'll be right back," she smiled. She made her way towards the back where he was heading out. "Wait," she called out. Klaus didn't stop, he just continued. She flashed infront of him, making him bump back a little. She held him, just like he had during the night of Kol's dagger.

"Caroline sweetheart, what do you want?" he asked.

Caroline licked her lips. Why was he ignoring her? "I don't know," she finally said. She really didn't know why she came after him.

"I'll be on my way-" he said, trying to turn to the right. The blonde blocked his way, and the annoyed hybrid grabbed her by the arms, shoving her against the wall. "Yes, love?"

Caroline shoved him back. "What is wrong with you?"

Klaus stared at her amused. "Me? Nothing, love. But I can ask you that." He laughed, and Caroline growled at him.

"Yesterday night you saved me and now you're running away from me. Why?" Caroline asked.

Klaus took a step back. "I'm not running away from you," he replied, walking away.

Caroline went after him. "Then why are you going?"

"It's only good for you," he answered, wanting to flash away.

Caroline grabbed him by the arm. "What do you mean, _sweetie_?" she asked, stopping him.

"What I mean is if you are seen with me, you'll be a target as you had been. It's your safety, love," Klaus mocked.

Caroline stared at him, her arm still holding his. "Maybe I don't want to be safe," she whispered.

Klaus stared at her, and pulled his arm, Caroline not letting go. "You're not serious, love. Are you sure you're okay? Didn't check for any bruises whatsoever?"

_Are you trying to get yourself killed? _Caroline thought. _What are you even talking about, Caroline? He's a monster! Who cares if he had drawn a picture of you? Who cares if he had saved you three times? "I don't want to be safe?" _She definetly was not herself. "I mean," she slowly muttered. She thought and smiled, playing another angle. "You go from bothering me one day to ignoring me? I mean, come on! Hard to get?"

Klaus didn't understand. "I am not playing hard to get, love. This is for-"

"My safety?" Caroline repeated. "No! There is no reason for anyone to kill me. I mean, I'm not special or something! I-" Caroline thought she saw something. She let go of Klaus and walked towards the other side. Klaus followed her. "Did you see that?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys please tell me if you think their relationship is too rushed? If they are, please tell me and I'll pace myself haha :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chap. 6 ;) Sorry-this one is short :/**

* * *

><p>"What?" Klaus asked. Caroline closed her eyes and tried her best to listen. Klaus smiled at the adorableness of the girl. She was beautiful when she was focusing on something. Her teeth was biting her lips and her eyes crunched together tightly. "Love, I think it was just your eyes playing tricks."<p>

Caroline blinked, her eyes piercing through his. Klaus looked at her before he walked away from her, but this time the young vampire didn't persue. Caroline crossed her arms, slightly frowning at the hybrid. She turned around and flashed towards The Grill, where Elena started to walk away, Matt returning to his job. She ran to Elena, grabbing her arm. "Hey, you alright?"

Elena stared at Caroline and sighed. "Where were you? I was so worried!"

"Sorry," Caroline smiled. "I was talking with a friend."

"Who?" Elena asked, raising her eyes.

Caroline shrugged, bringing Elena with her away from The Grill. "Just someone.

* * *

><p>For 2 days, he had never came to visit her. Caroline knew she wanted to hear him and she was upset. Why didn't he bother her? Caroline got up and walked towards the place she could think of: The Grill.<p>

Klaus didn't know why he was advoiding the young vampire. She delighted him but his words kept on coming to his head, replaying everytime. _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak._He was right, Caroline had gotten hurt (because of him) and he needed her to be safe. She was becoming important just like his family. He couldn't let that happen. He gulped down his drink and made his way towards the exit when she came in. He made sure she couldn't see him as he slipped out. He turned to face the bar, still walking when he was bumped. He growled, turning around to see the persistant blonde. "Why love, watch where you're going," he said, scowling.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when you stop murdering humans."

Klaus grinned. "Becareful, Caroline."

"Or what?" she spat. "You'll kill me? You won't," Caroline smiled, in mock.

Klaus sighed in irk. "Caroline, didn't we have this conversation before?"

She frowned, ignoring him. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I am not," he lied. "You just happen to be away."

"Yeah, I'll actually agree with you when human's poop out chocolate," she said.

Klaus smirked, licking his lips. "I would start to think maybe you fancy me, love."

Caroline laughed, covering her mouth. "Are you-are you serious?" She let out another giggle. "Yeah, no. You think way too much, mister hybrid." Caroline finally slowly calmed down. Klaus stared at the girl in delight. "You make me laugh," she concluded.

"Believe what you want to," Klaus smiled. "I know the truth." He winked at her jokingly. "Goodnight, love." He walked towards the stoplights.

Caroline stared at him, dumbfounded. "Hey!" she called. Caroline flashed towards Klaus. "I do not like you!" Klaus just nodded. "You're too conceited! You humorless hy-"

"I thought you said I'm hilarious," he interrupted.

"I didn't say that!" Caroline followed him, walking to the opposite side of the street.

Klaus shrugged, "you said I made you laugh."

Caroline made a growling face. "I was joking!" The two half-ran for 5 minutes, until the hybrid shrugged.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay! Are you for real? Klaus, you are really-" Caroline snapped.

"You don't have to admit I tickle your likings, love," Klaus smirked. Caroline was about to say something when Klaus put his hands to her mouth. "Goodnight, love." He gently laid a kiss on her nose.

As soon as he touched her, Klaus wasn't there. Caroline didn't move until she heard her mom. She ran in and inside her room, growling. That nerve he had!

* * *

><p><strong>:D Hope you gusy enjoyed it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for posting this chapter late! But I am back haha ;D**

* * *

><p>Caroline walked around her room in her pajamas, angry. She was still angry at Klaus. She did not love him. No, she meant like. She didn't '<em>tickle his likings'<em>, like he said. He was a monster, given herself was one too, but he was evil. But she doubted herself. Why did he even show her the sweet side? He couldn't like her. She wasn't important. She was just.. normal. She turned around, jumping when she saw Damon. "What do you need?" she yelled.

Damon was ontop of her sheets, smirking. "Cool down, _love._"

Caroline grimaced. It wasn't normal to hear it without the monster himself. "Damon, leave if you're going to yell at me."

"Relax. I'm just here to tell you about Klaus," Damon smiled, as Caroline sat beside him.

Caroline sighed, playing with her fingers. "What about him?"

"You have to distract Klaus again," he quickly said, leaning towards her.

Caroline quickly turned to Damon, hoping for humor. It was serious. "You're kidding? He'll rip my undead heart out!"

Damon sighed, putting a shoulder on her. She shrugged it off. "You think that he will still? Klaus likes you, Caroline. He won't kill you. He had multiple times to do that to you. I wouldn't tell you to do this if you were dead."

"Wow, thanks," Caroline grummbled. "Glad to know I care to you."

"Caroline, listen. He won't kill you. I promise," he said, sincere.

Caroline looked away. What was she supposed to do? "I.."

"Caroline, listen. He'll kill everybody we care about. He needs to die."

"Why?" Caroline spat, turning to him. "He didn't harm anyone for so long."

"But he will," he persisted. "Klaus is a murderer! We're going to die, Caroline. All of us."

"And what if no one dies?" Caroline asked, hoping to change his mind.

"Do this for your friends, please. For Elena?" he asked, bringing out the infamous dagger.

Caroline closed her eyes, holding the dagger. "Fine," she whispered. When she opened her eyes, Damon was looking at her. He was inspecting her. "What?" she asked.

He didn't reply but shook his head. Damon took back the dagger and put it in his pockets. "We'll get someone else to do it, because you will die. But distract him, make sure he doesn't suspect anything."

Caroline looked down. "Okay." She looked up, and Damon grinned slightly, flashing away. Caroline felt horrible. What is she supposed to do? She couldn't kill Klaus. Well, besides the fact Klaus could kill her in seconds, she just didn't _want_ him to well, die..

* * *

><p>The next day, Caroline finally managed to make herself think what they were doing was right. He did kill her friends. She was determined. She got dressed and walked outside, towards the park that she was shot before and waited for him. She didn't call Klaus, but she just <em>knew <em>that the hybrid knew she was here. As she waited, he arrived behind her. She turned around, her glare on her face.

"Hello, Caroline," he smiled.

"What was yesterday?" she quickly asked, hoping to sound annoyed. She was going to use last night against him.

Klaus sat down on a bench. "Care to add?" he smirked.

"What was the kiss about?" she yelled.

"It wasn't a kiss, Caroline," he smiled.

Caroline glared at him. "It kinda was," she growled. "You can't just kiss me when I don't want you to."

"Then when do you want to, love?" he asked. The smile was spreading.

Caroline bit her lip. "Never," she spat. "I don't want anything from you!"

"Oh come on, Caroline. You feel something for me," he admitted.

Caroline shook her head. "Stop making stuff up! There is nothing going between us!"

Klaus stood up, close to her. "Then tell me you don't even feel the tiniest bit of spark? When you let your guard down even for a bit."

Caroline caught a figure behind him. "There is nothing. I don't feel anything," she hissed coldly. The smile slowly dropped and she felt horrible. It was part lie. The figure got closer and she panicked. "You and I, it's never going to happen! Do you know what Elena and them will think? They'll think I'm crazy or something! And they already push me away," she whispered. That was sort of what she thought. They only needed her for distractions, like now.

"You aren't crazy, Caroline," Klaus whispered. "You're more than that, do you not see that? Genuine beauty, that is what I see in you."

"Stop, Klaus," she said, tears welling up. Why was she tearing apart? The figure what just behind him, about to jerk the white ask in him when she pushed Klaus away, kicking the person away. Her fangs were bared and she grabbed the dagger, throwing it away. "Go!" she yelled. When the person didn't move, she ran at him, as he ran away. She fell down, back to normal tears in her eyes. She was crying. But how come? When she heard Klaus she slowly stopped crying. He was okay, that's all that she wanted to make sure of right then. She turned to him, staring.

"Why did you save me from that dagger?" he asked, holding it in his hands.

Caroline stood up, backing away from him. "I couldn't stand it.. I couldn't." She looked down. "I couldn't see you dead. You saved me, given the fact that you ordered my death but still. You saved me."

"That's the mystery," he muttered, choosing carefully. "You don't want to see someone you **care **about die."

"I don't care about you!" she hissed. Her voice was weak. It didn't sound like her.

Klaus walked closer. "You do care. Why can't you just say it, Caroline?"

Caroline looked at him. Here the monster was, admiting that he liked her. Showing his humanity. It wasn't right. He was not nice! "I can't," she whispered. How can he say those sentences? "What would it make me? A betrayer? Traitor," she corrected.

"It would make you a person that loves," he said, infront of her.

She let out a snicker, rolling her eyes as she looked away. She loved many. Her friends, Matt, Tyler.. Tyler. She pushed him away. "I love Tyler," she said, hoping to sound strong. He looked broken and she hated it. "You say all those things when you don't love me!" she yelled. "You can't love me! You're the killer. Klaus, you murder for fun! I can't even handle hurting people! I kill, I admit but I hate it!" She looked starstruck. "I'm a killer," she muttered, tears forming again. She didn't want to be a killer, and she hated being weak. It didn't even seem right to cry right now.

"You aren't a killer," he said, his voice deep. "You aren't even close to what I am. You're beautiful, Caroline. You do what is good and I do for selfish reasons. You aren't a monster," he informed.

Caroline held her head. "Stop it! Why are you being nice to me?" she yelled, hating him for being sweet. "Stop it," she whispered as she ran away.

* * *

><p>When the blonde arrived home, Elena was there along with the Salvatores. "What?" she mummbled, kicking off her shoes.<p>

"Well, plan failed. Care to contribute," Damon said, giving her a _why _look.

Caroline just shrugged. "The guy probably got scared."

"Yeah, because of your fangs," Damon growled.

"I don't get it," Stefan sighed. "Why did you save Klaus?"

Caroline clenched her fists. "I don't know. Maybe I'm scared it'll backfire. It might not work, anyways! What if the Originals are still linked and say Elijah is osmewhere drinking water and he turns into a yucky shade of grey, huh? People will go crazy!" she yelled.

"We could've tried, Caroline!" Stefan yelled.

She took a step away. He never yelled at her. "And what if Klaus didn't die?" she exclaimed.

"Then it was a try!" he muttered.

"Blondie, Stefan's right," Damon silently said.

Caroline turned to Elena, hoping for support. But she stayed silent. "Fine," she muttered. "Fine!" She put on her boots. "You know what? Go kill him yourselves. Stop making me do the murdering," she hissed, storming outside. She got in her car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ;D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**:O I haven't uploded since ever! I am sorry! But here is chap 8! I really wish you guys like it! :)**

* * *

><p>She drove for hours without stopping. Tears were in her eyes and she was tired. She slowed to park at right of the highway, knowing it was risky but no one was there. She huffed and closed her tears. It was just hysteria that was taking over her. She wanted to be alone. Away from her friends and certainly away from Klaus. She flipped on her phone and there was missed calls from Bonnie and Elena. Caroline phoned Bonnie and it rang twice before the witch answered.<p>

"CAROLINE!" she screeched. "Where are you?"

Caroline smiled lightly. "Around town. Don't worry, seriously."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, relaxing a bit.

Caroline looked at the road and sighed. "Yeah," she lied. The blonde dealt with a lot of people and knew that when anybody asks "are you okay" and how are you, they don't want to know. Not exactly, anyways. "Can you please tell Elena that I'm alright?"

"Of course," she immediately said.

Caroline smiled. "Thanks, Bonnie. I'll see you later." Bonnie replied with a bye and she hung up. Caroline started driving and when she ran out of gas, she groaned. "Doesn't this happen in movies only?" she yelled to herself. She got up and crossed her arms, walking away. Where the heck was she? She walked down the road, hoping for a little town or something. She growled until she heard a car near by. She stuck her thumb up and waited for the car. The car finally got to her and slowly stopped, rolling down the windows.

"Lost, sweetheart?" the imtidiating accent guy asked.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What the heck are you doing here?" He smirked and she wanted to smack the hybrid.

"Just driving around, love." He opened his car by reaching across. "Want a lift?"

She was about to reject him when she realised she was no where. She got in and ignored him as she shut her door.

"The silent treatment, love?" he chuckled. She didn't reply. "Fine," he muttered. "Let's go to the wolf bar downtown." She looked at him, fear in her eyes. He had to be joking. He laughed and began driving. "Only kidding. But I'm content that you pay attention."

She smacked him and he laughed again, keeping his eyes on the road. That evil scum bag. They got towards a town and he was about to walk out when Caroline grabbed him. "Where are we?" she asked, speaking. It had been at least an hour.

"Somewhere close. Don't worry," he smirked. He walked out and opened her door. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere!" she gaped.

"It's close by," he rolled his eyes.

She looked away, not moving. He sighed. How thick-headed was this vampire? He grabbed her with her in his arms (like how a husband will carry his wife on the first day of marriage) and shut the door, making their way towards a store, people giving the two odd faces. "Let me go!" she yelled. "They're staring like we're runaways," she growled. He rolled her eyes and let her go, walking away.

_What a gentleman_, she bit to herself. She chased up to him and he gave her a contented smirk.

"Not going anywhere, right?" he mimicked her.

She stomped on his foot before quickening her steps. "Not like I have a choice, considering you picked me up and locked the freaking door," she yelled. "Perhaps I could throw my shoe at the window," she laughed sarcastically.

He rose his eyebrows and caught up to her and sighed at her behaviour. _What a kid_, people seem to say these days, was that right?

Caroline grinned to herself. Just because she was known to be classy, she could still act like a toddler sometimes. They stopped at a store and he walked in, the blonde behind him. She looked around and was surprised the store wasn't a chained up, and had weapons. The store was.. clothing. She let out a snicker and followed him, as he walked towards the men's clothes. He was skimming through and picked out 3 shirts, taking off his shirt. She looked around, looking for people to gape but no one looked over. She stared at him and hissed. "There is a changing room over there, hybrid sir," she barked.

"No one is gazing, love," he chuckled, pulling a black shirt over. "I don't mind it anyways," he added. He turned to face Caroline. "How is it?"

She looked at him and smiled. "You still look evil," she purred sarcastically.

He grinned and patted her head. "Good cat," he mocked back. She barked at his hand and he laughed, taking off his shirt.

Her eyes widened and she closed her eyes quickly. Evil jerk! Jerk, jerk, she kept on repeating in her head.

"You can open your eyes, sweetheart," he looked at her, oddly.

She said what word was going repeatedly in her head, "jerk!" She felt embarassed as she opened her eyes, with him almost laughing with shining eyes. He was in a white shirt now, and it fit him perfectly. But of course she didn't say that. "You look too evil to be in that."

"Hurtful," he said, reaching his hand towards his heart. Caroline rolled her eyes and caught the shirt he flung at her.

"Do I seem like a slave, Klaus master?" she growled, punching the shirt in his chest. She walked around and when he grabbed her, his eyes are piercing through her orbs.

He smirked. "Careful, Caroline. I might compel you," he warned.

She shrugged him off and nodded. "Vervain full," she sighed, proud. "Come on, dress up before I rip my hair away from my skull," she said.

The hybrid chuckled. "Wouldn't that be horrid? You are beautiful with your Cinderlla curls."

She stayed silent and covered it with a roll with her eyes and he chuckled, pulling off the shirt. She didn't close her eyes, though she just looked at his eyes. As horrid he might be, he is.. captivating. He pulled on a shirt and she grinned.

"I take this," he began. "As a_ good_, yeah?"

She broke her gaze and shrugged. "Whatever seems to float your boat," she nodded.

He smiled at her and slipped the unbaught shirt off and slipped on his shirt. He grabbed the shirts and made way towards the girls section.

"Woah, are you shopping for girl shirts," Caroline pretended to act amused. "I always thought there was more to you."

"Stunning," he rolled his eyes to her. "It's for Rebekah." He scanned one aisle and grabbed a shirt. "There," he said, turning to Caroline. She was staring at a dress and he smiled, walking over to her. "Fancy this, love?" he asked, nodding to the clothing.

She turned and shook her head. "No," she lied. She began walking away towards the register. Klaus walked towards Caroline grinning as he reached her, passing the shirts to the lady. He grabbed out one of his wallet and Caroline stared at him. "No compulsion? What is this?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes and paid for the item. "Would you like a drink, love?" She looked at him and he snickered. "Human drinks," he added. She nodded and he passed her a bill as she walked out. Klaus turned to the lady and gave her the money, taking the bag, following Caroline.

Once Caroline finally reached her house, she looked over. "Thanks for bringing me home."

He smirked. "Always glad to," he said.

She didn't know what to do so she walked out and into her house, watching to make sure he drove away. She changed, and on que, she heard the bell. She sighed and opened the door. "Yes, _sweet_-" she huffed, realising no one was there. But on the doorstep laid a box. She picked it up and brought it to the living room, sitting down and opening it. She smiled at the dress. It was from the store earlier. She looked at a note on the side.

"Hope you like the gift. I would be mad if I don't see you wearing the dress. Klaus."

She rolled her eyes, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ;)<br>Please feed-back on how it was :D Thanks! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Thankyou :) Really Here is chapyer nine! :D**

* * *

><p>With the dress in her arms, the vampire walked into her room and set the dress on her bed, turning and staring in her mirror when she jumped at the vampire behind her, arms at her chest. "Damon, you-" she screeched and flashed to him, jumping on him, hitting him in the arm. She got off him and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I needed to yell at somebody," Damon answered. "Guess you won." Caroline walked to her closet and Damon pointed to her dress. "Went shopping?"

She rose her eyebrows, "kind of. Why?"

"Like a cat, curiosity," he chuckled, "killed me."

"Ah, too bad it didn't really," she heaved. Damon wanted to strangle her. He liked that idiom. "So," she turned, with a shirt in her hand. "Where's Elena? Aren't you going to piss her off, too?" She looked shocked. "What about your playtoy Rebekah?"

Damon looked up and grinned. He turned to her. "I will bite," he smirked. "What's with your 'tude?"

"What do you mean?" she glared.

"There's too much boldness," he laughed. "And you're not bold."

She threw her shirt at him. "I am!" she argued. When was the blonde preppy Caroline NOT snappy nor bold? Damon snickered and Caroline glared at him. "I'll show you," she hissed.

Damon just nodded. The blonde grabbed the dress laying beside Damon and went to her bathroom, stripping her clothes off. She put on her dress and walked out and Damon looked at her. "How's that being bold?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is phase 1," she smirked. She fixed her curls and Damon just watched. "I know that I am ravishing but please stop staring," she barked.

Damon snickered. "Sorry princess," he apologized sarcastically. "Do you want a sandwich?"

She smiled and turned to him. "I would be swept off my feet, butler Damon," she rolled her eyes. She pranced away with the older vampire following when the vampire opened the door, Carol about to tap. "Oh! Hi! What are you here for, Mrs. Lockwood?"

She smiled and walked right in, Caroline confused. Alright, then. She walked to the living room and stared at them, Damon looking at her. "Anything wrong?"

"Not at all," she peeped. "I wanted to tell you guys that I am throwing an elegant dance tomorrow night."

Caroline turned to gaze at Damon. He looked at Carol, eyes scrunched. "Why?"

"Damon," she sighed. "This is only to catch the person who's been killing people."

Caroline quickly turned to Mrs. Lockwood. "It was Meredith!"

"It wasn't," she began. "I mean, part of it. There has been another murder that happened," she licked her lips.

Caroline crossed her arms. Her thoughts came to her-Meredith shooting her, asking for Klaus, and faintly.. she heard a man's voice. She perked up. "Let me help. I can identify the voice."

The two shot her looks. "No," Carol muttered. "You're too young." Caroline was to talk when the mayor continued. "I can't let danger come to you."

"I'm a vampire," she reminded. "I won't exactly die. Please!" she pleaded.

Damon looked at the girl. "Caroline-"

"Damon, stop," she hissed. "Please, mayor!"

Carol sighed. "Fine. But Damon, can you and Stefan come as well? Watch over, of course."

Damon nodded. "Sure." He flashed a grin and the mayor left, grinning, when he turned the vampire. "What the heck? You're going to be dead!"

"Ain't I already?" she growled.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked to the hybrids home and was about to ring when Rebekah walked out. "Caroline," she smirked.<p>

Caroline glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"Funny," she laughed. "You're the one at my house," she snickered.

Caroline threw her darts. "Where is-"

"Klaus?" Rebekah laughed. "He's not here." Rebekah was about to turn when she winked at Caroline. "Tyler left you?" Caroline was about to smack the girl when Rebekah squeezed her arm. "Don't," she heaved. She pushed her back. "Klaus is off with his mortal date," she pouted. "Looks like he got bored of you." She laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow at the gathering."

Caroline stood at the door, shocked. The horrid orignial slut got invited? Caroline fummed and walked towards the Grill, where Elena sat at their usual table. "Caroline," she yelled. She ran up to her. "I am so sorry!"

Caroline looked at Elena and stopped her. "It's okay," she began. She tried to look for the monsterious orignial at the front.

Elena looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Caroline stared at Elena, laughing. "Nothing," she said. "What's up?"

"About to shop for a dress," she sighed. "Want to come?"

Caroline looked around again and sighed. "Okay."

"Your dress is gorgeous," Elena added. Caroline grinned fakely. Darn that original.

The following day, Caroline was rummaging her room. It was 7, and the 'elegant' dance was just initiating. She looked for her bag and sighed, giving up. Looking at the mirrow, she pouted. The dress was beautiful but a bit revealing. Its' material is silk and white: the front had a deep v-neck. Backless to the hip, and had gold sparkles over the dress. It was showing her curves. Her hair had white and gold sparkles and was curled, sectioned in two over her chest. The downside is, she was dateless. She brushed her hair with her warm fingers.

**xxx**

At the ball, she felt so alone. Everyone was in conversations. Abby was with Bonnie in her house. Elena came with Matt, because Damon was guarding with his brother. Stefan gave her a warm wave as she went inside. She went to her friend when the original hybrid grabbed her arm.

"Caroline," he welcomed. He stared at her. "You look wonderful," he smirked.

Caroline took her hand away. "I will say the same," she grinned. "But I must see Elena."

He chuckled. "She will wait. Do you have a date?"

She glared at him. "I haven't had the-"

"Don't lie to me, Caroline," he smirked. "You don't lie."

She rolled her eyes when the image exploded in her mind. _Thank-you for your honesty. _That jerk is messing with her! "You know I don't but your lady will be waiting for you," she said, turning but he stopped Caroline.

"Jealous, are you?" Klaus winked.

"Oh definitely," the vampire agreed. It was to be sarcastic.

"Give me the last dance please," he said, before the hybrid made his way.

Caroline hissed and turned around, surprised. "Mayor! Hi," she smiled.

"Caroline, hi," she smiled. Glancing around, she muttered, "Ready?" Caroline nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she giggled. She said a bye before leaving, grabbing a plastic cup of punch, at the back. Klaus was dancing with the human. She would be dead in a few hours. But that hybrid was _smiling_. She squeezed her punch and it broke. She gasped, quickly taking a paper to dry it out. People came to fix it up when he smirked that cocky contented laughter of his. She walked away from the clusters of humans and out in the grass, slapping herself in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, she's jelly :D Thanks to StefanxKlaus14 for the idea of making her jealous ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! I know I upload in such a long time but I think I can upload quicker starting... this week ;)**

* * *

><p>"It's a ravishing full moon," Klaus stated. The blonde stiffed, not looking towards Klaus. "They are breath taking, aren't they?" Caroline held the remark she had about <em>breath<em>taking, though she kept the sentence unsaid. He smiled and she sat down on the grass. "Is taking a girl here upsetting?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why will that be upsetting?"

He walked towards her, grinning. "Because you have a jealous look on your face."

Jealous? That was the last emotion Caroline was, but she nodded. "Totally! Because I will fall for a menacing original, right?" He chuckled and bent down to her right. She decided not to stare at him.

"Caroline, why do you pretend like you hate me?" he asked.

She snickered. "It's not pretending," she answered. She turned to the hybrid. He smirked and nodded. She stared at him and tried to not smile. He was so _gorgeous_with the light hitting his face. But as she noticed Klaus's pupils turn to face her, she quickly looked away. No staring at the hybrid, blondie! "Well," she smiled, getting up. "I have to go in. Bait for the attack," she sighed.

He immediately got up. "What? Attack?"

She grinned. He may always be ahead of her posse, but he didn't know about the ball. "You'll see," she told. She walked back inside and as she caught eyes with his date, she sucked in her breath and made the way towards the drinks.

"Ready blondie?" Damon asked. She jumped when she turned around, the Salvatores staring. She nodded. The air turned, as if the dance was just waiting for the person.

"Caroline," Stefan said, the vampire turning to look towards him. "You don't have to be the prawn."

She grinned. Stefan, her friend and mentor was back. "Oh, I want to be. He-she or whatever it is killed my dad. Almost me," she perked.

Stefan sighed and nodded, as they made their way towards the front doors. Caroline plopped in a fruit in her mouth from the catering, and smiled. The music was booming and then she felt something. She turned around and finished her food. "Yes?" she growled.

"Careful, lion," he smirked. She wanted to hurt him. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She bit her lip and took his hand, as they walked towards the dance floor. They danced for a while, as she slowly got ease. She laid her head on his chest, sucking in the scent. It was more normal, like they were couples, like they were human. It was calming to be with him. They were close, when the song changed to "Dancin' Away With Me" by Lady Antebellum. She could just imagine the shocked emotions of her mates. She was so close with the hybrid, the one who killed. But something was different. It was like he truly did want to know her. But that was just not real. He can't.. She turned to face him. This was not happening. She pulled away, but he pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" he muttered.

She tried to pull away. "It's-" there was a bang of the windows cracking and she pulled away, looking around. She gasped, when a wolf came running around. Damon growled and charged to the wolf which was just idiotic. Stefan grabbed him back.

The wolf looked and it's eyes met hers, charging towards her. Caroline panicked, struck and frozen. She was going to get bit. Just as the werewolf was about to leap, she closed her eyes, shadow crossing her. She opened her eyes, to see the hybrid kicking it away. The wolf made a noise, and charged to Elena. "No!" she yelled. She hissed and ran towards it, pulling her brunette bestie to her right. They were just looking in the others eye. Wolf to vampire, both ticked. She knew that it wouldn't answer nor wasn't able but she yelled, "what do you even want?"

The wolf turned to face someone but it quickly pounced at Caroline, clawing her arm. It was almost going to bite Caroline but then the hybrid ran to the werewolf with Damon followed with his brother, almost riping the heart but it flashed before they could. The hybrid helped her up, Caroline holding her arm. It was not closing up. The long wound was still bleeding. "You okay?" he asked. Caroline nodded, and he slowly dropped his stiff hold but she quickly fell, the hybrid holding her tightly now.

"I'm going to take her to my hosue," he told her friends. Caroline's eyelids fell.

Damon yelled. "Yup, like heck you are." That was when Caroline blacked out.

* * *

><p>When she awoke, she was against his body. She was shocked. The pupils grew wide, but calmed a bit when she realised it was nothing bad. Her arm was sore but not bleeding. She was holding his body to her. Klaus's body was infront of her, facing the other way and she slowly sat up, playing with his blonde half-curls. She quickle stopped when she thought of it. This was just odd. She was to hate him. She hopped away and he woke up.<p>

"I see you're better," he said, smiling.

She shrugged. "Thanks, I think." She didn't know why her friends let Klaus steal her. The weather was raining outside. She was about to leave when he flashed infront of her.

"That's all? No _eat skunk_?" he was smirking.

She scoffed. "Well, only because you asked for me to dislike you then, please thrust that little-"

He held her mouth. "Language, Caroline," he laughed. "You know I had to leave my date compelled," he frowned. She rolled her eyes. "Melanie was stunning. Graceful, I should say."

She shoved him away, her teeth closed and knuckles white. Caroline was outside drenched with her dress. He actually fancied a girl? "She's beautiful!" Ugh. She then stood still when he was infront of her. "Go and kiss her whenever. Just leave," she muttered.

"Jealous, Caroline?" Klaus laughed.

She hit Klaus's shoulder. "You tell me that I'm beautiful and then you say that to her?" She hit his arm. "You ruined last night!"

He scoffed. "You should thank me! You almost died.. again."

She growled. "We could have seen the werewolf! Who it might've-what it needed from us!"

"Now I am the ru-" he got stopped as the vampire crashed her pink lips to his. It was full of anger, lust, but really, it was because maybe, she liked him.

* * *

><p><strong>CAROLINE kissed <span>first<span> in this story ;D whoop haha.  
>I know Ric is the murderer but I can't write that :( so it will be.. not him ;D<br>I hope you guys enjoyed! :D**

**I want to say, THANKS SO MUCH for reading! really! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is part 11! :D Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>She felt her pulling his collar, pushing Klaus closer. His mouth was just so tender. Before she could think, he smirked and stopped her.<p>

"Careful love," he smiled.

Caroline let Klaus go. She kissed him. _The blonde_made the move! She held her mouth, gaping before running home, her enhanced running bringing her in her living room less than 2 minutes.

"Caroline!" the doppelganger screeched when she saw the girl. SHe ran towards her and squeezed her. "I was afraid that he hurt you!" The brunette took a lool. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Caroline was horrified. _Caroline made the move?_"Care?" Elena muttered.

Caroline looked at Elena and grinned. "I'm alive." Elena giggled and told her she wasn't alive, which Caroline threw a look to her.

"Last night was terrible. We still didn't see the wolfman."

Caroline bit her lip. "But we now realise it's a werewolf," she reminded. Her bestie nodded and the blonde smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna shower. You should sleep for a while."

Elena protested but ended up agreeing. Well, she agreed to eat her cookies while watching a movie, yes. 

Caroline opened her room, and rolled her eyes. She walked towards her closet and grabbed a blue off-the-shoulder shirt and her pok a dot pajama pants. "Whut d'jah wuant, sweethawrt?" It was a clash of southern and his accent.

He looked at the blonde and chuckled. Here she walked, like nothing went wrong while she teased him. "You fully know that I want you, love."

She opened her washroom, growling. "Mm, that's wonderful. Too bad the girl needs to bathe."

He stopped her by putting a foot infront of the wall. She hissed. "Don't be such a twonk."

"Idiot?" she yelled. She glared. "Yes, I am a big twonk." She stopped for a few seconds. _"For smacking your lips_."

Klaus let go and the vampire slammed it towards his face. She leaned on the sink, sagging. She did not want to say that. Caroline felt disgusted. The thing was, the kiss was lovely. His lips were _so _right.

* * *

><p>Once Caroline walked out of her bathroom, she stood still as Klaus was in the room. "What do you want?" she muttered, not adding in her bite.<p>

"You're in denial," he smirked, walking towards her.

She crossed her arms. "Yeah?" Caroline was glaring at him. She couldn't stop herself-he made her angry. And, he was so evolved.

"Then tell me that you don't even feel anything for me," he whispered, his index finger tracing her neck. Her eyes were glaring at her mirror. He held her chin and smirked, as she melted. His eyes were screaming to her saying _I knew it! I win!_

Caroline pouted and looked away. "Elena's waiting." With that, she ran downstairs and huffed. She was running away from him and they both knew it. She was scared.

"Finally," Elena mummbled.

Caroline grinned to Elean fakely and sat infront of her. "What are we going to do?"

"Helping out for the 20s dance," Elena smiled, getting up. She put her hand out for her and the vampire took it, sighing.

As they set up the gym, Caroline smiled, hanging up the shining ball up in the cieling. Everybody else was scared to climb the high ladder so Caroline had to stick it up. Besides, if she accidently slipped, she would still be alive.

"To the right!" the doppelganger yelled to her. Caroline moved it and Elena giggled. "It's good!"

Caroline climbed down and smiled. "It's beauitful!" She looked around the whole area and sighed. "Look at it.."

Elena agreed with the blonde. "It's so classy," she stated.

Caroline smiled and sat down on the stage. "Who are you taking?" She looked at Caroline and made a look. Caroline leaned back and smiled. "Sorry." If she was honest, she was tired of the Stefan/Damon triangle. Both loved her, as she did back, but it was different. Sensing the awkward air, Caroline stood up. "The dance is today at 7, right?" Elena nodded and Caroline pouted. She was dateless.

"Well," Elena huffed. "It's 5. I'm gonna go hoem and get ready," she smiled.

Caroline nodded and stared at her walk away. She leaned her back on the stage and played with her ring. She couldn't help but think about life as a human. When she was a control freak and neurotic. It was so much different. But, what happened was the past..

* * *

><p>A few mintues after, Caroline got up and walked home. She changed and got in her black deep v-dress, curling her blonde curls. She applied the touches of lipstick and mascara and looked at herself. She sighed and stood up, putting on her heels and sped towards her high school. She walked in and smiled. As down as she was, everybody was all smiling and talking. The music blared the old music and the outfits were gorgeous. Everybody was in outfits, feathers flying around.<p>

As she saw a flash, she raised her eyebrows, maknig her way across the gym. She stopped as she reached the doors. There stood Tyler. She was breathless. Everything stopped in her world. Was he sired still? What did that mean? Why was she nervous-nervous in the _why are you here_way. He grinned and made his way towards her. "Caroline," he muttered.

Caroline dropped her smile. "Ty-Tyler," the vampire stammered. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "Is that how a girl welcomes her boyfriend home?"

She didn't smile a bit. The thing was, are they together?

_"Well I'm spoken for," Caroline perked in. "By Tyler."_

Klaus immediately spoke, "I thought you two ended things."

"Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him!" she spat.

"So you aren't spoken for," he grinned.

"Caroline?" he looked at her, worried.

She quickly hugged him. "Tyler.." She pulled away from him and forced a grin. "How are you?"

"Shh," he whispered. "It's not about me, okay. You, tonight," he smiled.

She pulled him to a hug once again and breathed.

As they danced to a song, she sat down, tired. "Well, that was horrible."

He laughed. "No, you were fantastic!" He was lieing to her. She was stepping on his foot the whole dance. She glared at him and he chuckled. "I'm going to get us a drink."

Caroline nodded. As he walked away, Caroline bit her lip thinking about it. She glanced up and there stood the hybrid. Klaus. She gaped. He was looking at her, his eyes following. Did he follow her? She quickly looked away. He was raveshing, but the emotion he had-it bit her. The eyes were brown and upsetting.

Well.. this was just lovely. _Oy vey. Oh boy.  
><em>  
>Actually, it was <em>oh boys.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler is back :)<br>I really hope to watch the Tyler/Caroline/Klaus triangle during TVD in 2 weeks! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading! I love you all! :D  
>-Deb<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear all those who stayed reading this.. thank you SO much! it meas a lot to me! it really does! :D**

so.. here is the _LAST_ part of this story! I hope you all like it! I know it is long but enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Tyler walked away, Klaus made his way towards the blonde. "Caroline," he smiled. She looked at him, eyes saying <em>yes<em>? "Tyler is back," he stated. There was this disappointed voice in his voice. The vampire didn't know the reason-was it because Tyler was back or had he known that he was trying to get rid of their sire bond?

Yet Caroline grinned. "Yeah," she finally replied.

He smiled and lent ot a hand. "Dance with me," he indirectly asked.

She stared at his hand, frowning. She couldn't, but that face-she wasn't able to open her mouth. She let out her arms, then sucked her hand towards her chest, before slowly holding his hand once again. He took her towards the floor, grinning. He pulled her close, the music turning to be slow music. Typical. He held her close, and she closed her eyes, unable to breathe. His scent was like her home-she loved it, she needed it. A few minutes, she looked up to him, and he was just staring. Smiling.

"Look," she started. "Whatever is going on between us, it needs to stop now." She didn't know what was happening with them. She was confused. He made her so grumpy yet she couldn't help but feel something. "Tyler is finally back and I-"

"And you love him," he helped her finish. She nodded, noticing the darkness covering his eyes. "Caroline, tell me one thing," he lightly mummbled. "Are you _in _love with him?"

"What?" the blonde quickly said. "Of course I am!" She knew Tyler loved her, as she loved him back.

"I'm aware that you love him," Klaus sighed. "But are you _in love_?" Being in love with someone and loving someone is different. Like, you can love your bestfriends but you can't necessarily be _in_love with them all.

She hesistated. Caroline was so happy he came back. But it just made her more confused. "I don't know how to answer," she told him, not daring to look away. At that moment, her maybe on-off boyfriend interrupted.

"Care?" he wondered. "What's going on?" He was turning his head from left to right.

"Nothing is going on," Caroline muttered, breaking away from him.

Tyler crossed his arms. "I leave and see you two hugging each other?" he was displeased.

"Tyler, there really is-" Caroline began but Tyler turned to him.

"What is wrong with you? You try to kill her and now you are about to hit on her?" Tyler hissed to him loudly.

The blonde hybrid just chuckled. "I am not here to "hit on her"," he growled. Saying a thing was merely.. impolite. Like calling someone sexy instead of beautiful. He still never knew why a few girls prefered the other but he didn't mind. Years had gone by and yadda.

"Then what are you here for?" he growled. He pushed Caroline behind him, protecting the blonde like how the Salvatores would.

"I am here for Caroline. She's radiant, you can see." Klaus tried to not look towards her. He could see the face she made towards him.

Tyler nodded. "And you can't hurt her, not anymore."

Klaus just laughed. "Are you challenging me?" He stood infront of him. Even _if _he was not sired to him anymore, Klaus was still stronger by a lot. He could even compel him, if it weren't for the blonde being there.

Seeing the powerful shine in Nikalus, the hybrid backed down. "Don't even think about hurting her. Don't even think about her, don't even look at her!"

Klaus just laughed. "I can do whatever I would enjoy. I will stop seeing her when she would wish to stop seeing me," he smirked towards him.

Tyler turned to face Caroline who was hiding behind him, mindblown. "Caroline, tell him," he muttered.

Caroline looked up at her friend. "I.." she stammered. "I don't-" before she said anything, there was a huge blast of glass hitting the floor, the humans running around.

"What the.." Tyler looked around. "No.. nonono!"

Caroline turned. "What's wrong?" She was trying not to yell, but all she saw were blurs.

"Caroline, you need to go home, now," Klaus hissed.

Caroline glared at him. Klaus wasn't actually ordering Caroline, was he? "No!" she yelled.

"Listen, Caroline!" Tyler yelled. "It's not good."

Caroline turned. "What? _**Seriously**_! Tyler, you're siding with him?" Elena was here. Bonnie. Stefan. Damon. Caroline flung her hand to make a yell, when a hand wrapped their huge arms around her mouth, quieting the vampire. She wanted to scream but it came out "mmm.

The original growled. "Let go of her." Suddenly a whole bunch of guys came towards them, glaring at the hybrid. "What do you want?" Klaus asked. He could've killed the wolves as quick as 2 seconds but he might've hurt Caroline.

The person grabbing the blonde laughed. "It pains seeing the guys you love get killed. My friends and I saw what you did to the pack. You killed my family all for nothing! You trying to make hybrids?" He yanked Caroline's hair. "Today, you will see what that means." The wolf let out a hand and put his hand in Caroline near the heart, as she let her mouth open, wanting to yell. Klaus stared at her. "It will be alright, love," his eyes hopefully read. "Ah I forgot where the heart was," he smirked. The wolf took his hand out and put it in Caroline's left side, twisting his thumb in her.

"What do you want from me?" Klaus slowly asked. "Let go of her."

"What I want," the wolf glared," Is my family. Too bad they're dead. Now you will see how it feels to love a loved one." He twisted his arm in Caroline again and she cried.

"Stop it," she cried. "I beg you.." The soft pain cries of her floated around them.

The wolf took his hand out of Caroline, licking the blood before he rose his hand to jab it in her, when Damon flashed to him, breaking his hand.

"Careful, wolfy," he laughed.

The wolf growled and 2 wolves pounced of the Salvatore. Stefan came out. Tyler looked up, making the brothers and the others turned to looking at the clouds as well. It was a full moon.

Caroline whimpered when the guy slowly began to change yet the wolf didn't let her go. When every wolf had began to change, Stefan gulped. "Can we win?"

"Hopefully," the vampire on Stefan's side answered. He looked at Klaus then towards the big wolves. Hearing a faint buzz` the vampires, werewolves and hybrids all began to thrash each other.

Caroline now was on the ground, his nails digging in her arm. She was bleeding, her brain thrashing to get more red blood. She groaned loudly, eyes almost rolling away from her eye socket.

The werewolf smirked at Caroline. "It's upsetting how your father passed away. Now, you can see him," he smirked and jabbed his fingers in Caroline.

"No!" Klaus yelled, sprinting to Caroline. He quickly pushed the werewolf and held Caroline right before he could rip Caroline's heart. "Caroline," he whispered. "You're alright.."

Caroline coughed and nodded. She held onto him, as Klaus flashed them in the doors of the schoo.

"Caroline!" her friend Elena yelled. She ran up towards them and held her. She fummbled. "What's wrong?"

Caroline turned to Klaus. "We need to save my friends," she gasped.

"Elena, take Caroline to her home," Klaus said. Elena cried, and brought Caroline towards their car. Klaus flashed back in, when a werewolf jumped on him. He quickly broke the head and helped the others.

The room was all icky with werewolves bleeding. "Get them away before the teachers come back," Klaus said. He left the room, as everybody turned to each other.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into Caroline's room and sighed. She was alright. Elena sat up and turned to him.<p>

"Damon and Stefan!"

"They're all right," Klaus told her. "They're just dumping wolves in the forest."

Elena grimaced. "Care, I need to phone them." Caroline smiled as if nodding, and Elena left glaring at Klaus first.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "I need to say something." He nodded and she sighed. "You could ve seen me die tonight. Why didn't you let him kill me?"

"And let Elena murder me?" he joked. She just crossed her arms. "I enjoy you, Caroline."

She glared at him and stood infront of him. "You killed wolves that he loved." Klaus didn't smile. "He said "you will know how it feels to loose one you love.""

Klaus just nodded. "What's wrong about it? I didn't wan't you dead."

She sighed, ticked off. "Did you not hear? You agreed that it hurts to see one that you love, Klaus! _Love_! You don't love me!" She yelled. Klaus was not one that loved anybody besides his family! Also she was just a toy if compared to Klaus.

Klaus stood still. What to do what to do? He chose to play coy. "Why can't I? Like I told you, you're beautiful and strong." He smiled.

"Stop with that!" she yelled. "You keep on trying to warm towards my heart but don't you understand? I'm with Tyler! I don't care about the feelings I feel towards you, Tyler is my.. love?" She didn't really understand what she said.

"Caroline," he said. He touched her face. "Leave Mystic Falls. Come with me," he pleaded. "Only I can show you what you want. You're not going to be in Mystic Fall's forever."

She sighed. "I have only one favor." She felt like she was going to pop. He shook his head and Caroline continued. "Can you just.." She sighed. Hysteria was taking over her for whatever reason. She felt tears coming but she added, " Please leave my friends and I alone? You already damaged me enough."

"You don't really mean it," Klaus whispered.

Caroline nodded. "Please, I mean it.. I want you to leave."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline.."

"Please!" she cried. "I hate you! I hate you!" she kept on yelling those sentences.

He felt like being punched. "Do you really want me to leave?" She pleaded. "Fine," he said weakly. He stared into her eyes as Caroline didn't cry anymore. "Forget everything about me. All of your feelings towards me will become hatred. Anger. You will not remember anything about the talks we had. You will_** forget about me **_until I say so."

Caroline closed her eyes and Klaus walked away into the living room where his favorite (sarcasm) person was there.

"How come you said that to her? She will always hate you forever," Damon said.

He grinned a hateful smile. "I know. But it was my fault that she got hurt today. Everything that made her cry was my fault. Her father was dead because they wanted to get to hurt to hurt me." He finally said what had been yelling at him. He didn't understand but now he understood. "It's my fault that she's hurt. It's better if I leave." He walked away when Damon turned him around. He wanted to cry but he was Klaus! He does not cry towards Damon.

He sighed. "I need to say this.. thank you."

Klaus pushed him off and heard Caroline creak out the door, probably curious. "Klaus?" she said. Caroline said that in the most disturbing way, that it killed him. "What are you doing here?"

Before anyone could tell Caroline, he flashed towards the door. He just knew if he turned around now, he would look in the eyes of the one he enjoyed, and Klaus would do anything and uncompel her. But he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin the admiration and love that gave him the bit happiness. Caroline didn't need to see him anymore. She need better than Klaus. He couldn't turn turn back. So he just walked away with his pride. He walked away from his _only __**happiness**_.

**The end!**

I hope you guys enjoyed it? A bit? :S  
>IF it's really upsetting, I could maybe write an epilougue? only if you guys REALLY wanted one though (doubt it but haha)<p>

Please review? I want to know what you think :)  
>thank you! :D -heart-<p>

-Debby


End file.
